The present invention relates to methods for stimulation and stabilization of subterranean formations.
Subterranean formations penetrated by wellbores are often treated with acidizing treatment fluids to stimulate the production of hydrocarbons therefrom. One such acidizing treatment involves the introduction of an acidizing treatment fluid into a subterranean formation such that the acidizing treatment fluid contacts the subterranean formation or a desired portion of a subterranean formation (e.g., a proppant pack in a propped fracture). The acidizing treatment fluid reacts with acid soluble materials contained in the subterranean formation (or contained in the proppant pack) thereby etching channels into the subterranean formation and increasing the permeability of the formation. Another acidizing treatment, termed “fracture-acidizing,” involves fracturing a subterranean formation using an acidizing treatment fluid such that the acidizing treatment fluid etches channels in the faces of the formed fractures thereby creating flow-paths for the production of hydrocarbons. Acidizing treatment fluids may also enlarge pore spaces within a subterranean formation and within fracture faces. Additionally, acidizing treatment fluids may be used to remove materials clogging the interstitial spaces in proppant packs used to prop fractures open, thereby restoring the conductivity of a proppant pack.
Subterranean formations treated with acidizing treatment fluids may be used to initially stimulate hydrocarbon production or to restore hydrocarbon production in a formation exhibiting reduced production due to plugging of conductivity channels with unconsolidated particulates in the formation, such as formation fines or scale deposits. However, often the production capacity of an acid treated formation is reduced prematurely due to continued plugging of the acid-formed channels with unconsolidated particulates. These unconsolidated particulates may invade the channels in a formation or in a proppant pack because there is no cohesion between the grains, or the grains and the formation, to anchor the unconsolidated particulates in place and prevent them from plugging production channels. Thus, a one-step acidizing treatment fluid capable of both etching channels in a subterranean formation, including in fracture faces, or in a proppant pack to allow hydrocarbons to flow therethrough and stabilizing unconsolidated particulates may be of benefit to one of ordinary skill in the art.